Opuestos
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Ella era todo aquello que a él jamás le había gustado y él representaba todo lo opuesto a lo que le habían inculcado. Sin embargo, ella siendo radiante como un sol y él frío como un tempano de hielo, se atraían como los polos opuestos de un magneto.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Victoire Weasley

**Advertencia: **¿Diferencia de edades? Creo que Victoire ya no entraba bajo la categoría de _Chan_, aun así Draco podría ser su padre.

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Segundo reto terminado! ¡Yei!

No hay mucho que decir al respecto, sólo que la pasé pensando sobre el argumento mientras estaba en el trabajo y hasta ahorita lo pude materializar. Iba a ser un poco más largo, pero el tiempo me ha comido y como siga de largo no voy a dormir.

Ojala os guste y si es así dejenmelo saber :)

* * *

**Opuestos**

Otro día más, no muy distinto al anterior, ni muy diferente al que llegaría mañana. Su vida se había vuelto tan rutinario y monótona que a veces se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir viviendola. Desde la muerte de su esposa, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo, por decir lo menos. Había llegado incluso a dormir en su oficina del ministerio con tal de no tener que regresar a casa y pasar la noche a solas. Estaba mal, muy mal y eso que ya había pasado un año desde el desafortunado suceso. Sin embargo, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo y dejarse ayudar. Si alguien le preguntaba, él decía que le daba igual y con su aire indiferente seguía actuando como si nada. Se comportaba como siempre, arrogante, cruel y déspota, como solo un Malfoy podía ser. Vivía ocupado, agarrando tanto trabajo le fuera posible para no tener ni un solo momento de paz. El Ministerio de Magia Británico estaba pasando por su esplendor en el área de Seguridad Mágica, siendo que el Juez titular de Wizengamot era tan eficiente como apático.

El hombre rubio se daba incluso a la labor de organizar redadas en todos los sectores e incluso había ocasiones, cuando el trabajo escaseaba, que se tomaba la libertad de guiar escuadrones de reconocimiento para peinar las zonas donde se presumía que había criaturas peligrosas, actividad sospechosa u objetos malditos. Muchos aseguraban que el hombre de cuarenta años estaba sobre calificado para su trabajo y por ello le habían ofrecido varias veces ser Jefe de algún departamento o incluso miembro del concejo que ayudaba al propio Ministro a llevar un buen régimen. No obstante, la respuesta de Draco siempre era la misma: _"Si me ofrecieran hacer trabajo de campo, igual y aceptaría"_ decía con media sonrisa, argumentando de distintas maneras lo fastidioso que le parecía estar sin hacer nada más que dar su opinión cuando ésta fuera requerida. Si, los que lo llamaban idiota por no aceptar un trabajo que ofrecía un mayor sueldo, menos esfuerzo y más influencias, tenían razón, pero a él le importaba un knut el dinero, su fortuna era lo suficientemente inmensa para que varias generaciones de su familia vivieran derrochando y sin mover un dedo. Lo que le interesaba a él era mantenerse ocupado y por eso, detestaba con creces cuando alguien le interrumpía de su labor.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó su secretaria desde la puerta, asomando su cabeza con inseguridad pues el aludido no se había tomado la molestia de responder por más veces que ella había tocado—. Lo están buscando —informó, encogiéndose un poco pues ya imaginaba la reacción del hombre, no sería la primera vez que aquella mirada plateada la fulminara con infinito desprecio y su voz gélida le mandara al infierno por incompetente.

—Te dije que no quería ser interrumpido por nadie —contestó el rubio, actuando como su secretaria lo había previsto, pero antes de que el insulto contra la pobre mujer llegara, la presunta visitante hizo acto de presencia en la oficina, entrando como si de su casa se tratara.

—Señor Malfoy, buenos días —saludó una sonriente Victoire Weasley, de aspecto campestre y desalineado: pantalones de mezclilla y deslavada, botas altas de café oscuro y con más hebillas de las que se necesitaban, blusa blanca y camisa roja a rallas que era usada como chaqueta, para toque final su melena alborotada le hacía honor a la casa a la que había pertenecido en Hogwarts, un león recién levantado estaría mucho más peinado que ella. Contrastaba mucho con el ambiente ejecutivo que había al rededor de ella.

—Retirate, Steel —gruñó Draco, rodando los ojos y haciendo una seña desdeñosa a su secretaria.

—Aquí es cuando usted debería de saludarme, señor —apuntó muy quitada de la pena la chica, avanzando hacia él, hasta tomar asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del hombre y sentarse ahí sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

—¿A que debo esta no tan agradable visita? —interrogó el aludido, ignorando por completo el comentario de la Weasley. Muchos que hubiera presenciado aquello, bien podrían dudar de su sanidad mental, pero por muy difícil de creer que fuera, la realidad era que el arrogante rubio toleraba aquella chica más de lo que aguantaba a mucho de sus colegas. Si, era una Weasley. Si, era odiosa. Si, era irreverente y tan molesta como una piedra en el zapato, pero con todo eso, él la soportaba.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien —confesó la rubia, disminuyendo el tono de su voz y atenuando su radiante expresión.

—No sé porque debería de estar mal —respondió el hombre, enarcando una ceja y regalando su mejor cara de indiferencia, pese a esas ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos y delataban que no había dormido anoche.

La joven de apenas veinte años suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con ese mismo gesto que hacía su abuela Molly cuando encontraba a alguno de sus nietos haciendo travesuras. Sabía que el señor Malfoy mentía. Sabía que aunque él insistiera que aquel era un día común y corriente, el calendario no mentía y hacía exactamente un año su esposa había dejado ir su último aliento de vida en San Mungo tras un desastroso parto donde también el bebé había muerto. Lo recordaba claramente como si hubiera sido ayer, porque ella había estado presente en todo el proceso, realizando su mejor labor como practicante de Sanadora. Todos los involucrados habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo, pero al final nada había sido suficiente. La opresión en su pecho en su pecho seguía siendo igual de aguda que aquella vez, la primera vez que había visto a un bebé muerto, la primera vez que veía morir a un paciente y la primera vez que había visto como un hombre con Draco Malfoy se desmoronaba en pequeños pedazos. Aquello era algo que no se olvidaba fácilmente y así como sus tíos le contaban cuando pequeña que ciertas cosas, como derrotar a un troll o salvar al mundo, unían a la gente. Lo ocurrido en San Mungo había formado un peculiar vinculo entre ellos dos, por más opuestos que fueran como individuos.

—No es bueno que se mienta de esa manera, ¿sabe? —argumentó Victoire, levantándose de su asiento para rodear el escritorio y ponerse detrás de la silla del hombre. Con gentileza colocó sus manos sobre aquellos anchos y fuertes hombros, notando enseguida la tensión acumulada.

—No es bueno que me trates como uno de tus pacientes —se defendió él, sin moverse de su posición, pero dejando de lado lo que pretendía estar haciendo para el trabajo. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta al estar así. Le era imposible negar que la presencia de la Weasley llevaba consigo memorias demasiado dolorosas y al mismo tiempo reconfortantes, porque durante aquella tarde, en la sala del hospital, esa rubia necia lo había abrazado con toda la fuerza que su menudo cuerpo podía brindar. Mientras él lloraba desconsolado la perdida, ella se había atrevido a consolarlo pese a todos los insultos que habían llovido en contra de su persona. Le había dicho de todo en aquella ocasión, la había tachado de inútil e incluso, perdido en su dolor, la había acusado de ser responsable de la muerte de Astoria y su bebé, pero esa cabeza hueca igual le había sonreído con melancolía y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas le había jurado que todo estaría bien.

"_El tiempo no cura el dolor, pero nos enseña a vivir con él"_ le había susurrado al oído la rubia mientras él repetía una y otra vez que quería irse a hacerles compañía. Victoire se había encargado de recordarle que aun le quedaba su hijo para seguir viviendo y había encontrado varios argumentos más para evitar que en su desesperación cometiera una locura. Él era consiente de que lo que ella había hecho no formaba parte de su trabajo, pero para justificar la gratitud que le tenía a la chica, se convencía de que todo había sido un buen gesto de esa defectuosa personalidad que tenían los Gryffindor. Solo debía de recordar como el mismo Cara-rajada de Potter lo había salvado en la Sala de los Menesteres pese a su enorme rivalidad. Los leones eran demasiado nobles en verdad.

—Si usted fuera mi paciente no le dejaría trabajar sin antes haber comido y descansado un poco —volvió a argumentar la rubia, haciendo un sutil masaje cerca del cuello del hombre. Sus pulgares presionaban los músculos con esmero y una pequeña risa se le escapó a Victoire cuando notó como el señor Malfoy suspiraba entre alivio y resignación—. Lo digo en serio —insistió y no fue capaz de ocultar su preocupación al hablar—. No puede seguir así, señor Malfoy. Terminará teniendo un infarto con este estilo de vida que lleva —siguió, dejando que de forma muy natural sus manos se deslizaran hacia el pecho del hombre, terminado por abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él.

—No tengo intenciones de tener una larga vida —dijo desdeñoso, con ese aire sombrío que hacía evidente su mal estado emocional.

—No diga eso —susurró ella a su oído, buscando reconfortarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

Era complicado explicar como se daba aquella situación entre ambos, como Draco no oponía resistencia y Victoire se atrevía llenarlo de cariños. Ese hombre era de lo peor, según las palabras de toda su familia. Incluso su ex-novio, que para fines prácticos era sobrino en segundo grado de aquel hombre, la había terminado dejando por ese afán suyo de querer estar cerca del Señor Malfoy.

"_Me necesita, no está bien." "No les haría daño darle un poco de apoyo." "Es tu tío, al menos haz un esfuerzo." "Ustedes me enseñaron a luchar por mis creencias y yo creo firmemente que él necesita apoyo." "Es infantil que conserven viejos rencores." "No me pidan que lo deje morir solo porque no lo haré." "El señor Malfoy no es el monstruo que pitan, es un hombre herido y no me alejaré."_ Frases y frases que le había repartido a todo mundo, desde a sus padres, amigos, primos, tíos e incluso abuelos. Ellos a su vez le decían un montón de cosas a las que ella hacía oídos sordos. Había pasado un año y ella seguía siendo la única que se atrevía a hacer eso que los demás evitaban, confortar a aquel hombre. Porque incluso el circulo más cercano de Draco Malfoy, como sus amigos, cuñados, sobrinos y su propio hijo, mantenían la distancia por respeto y un deje de temor. El hombre formaba un muro de hielo a su alrededor cada que el tema salía a flote y más de uno terminaba siendo blanco de insultos si se le ocurría mencionar a su difunta esposa.

A decir verdad, ella no era la excepción, pero poco le importaban los ataques verbales, no le tenía miedo al carácter de los mil demonios del señor Malfoy, porque ya había comprobado de primera mano lo frágil que podía ser pese a su imponente apariencia. Tampoco le importaba mucho esa barrera de fría indiferencia, porque como le decían a diario muchos de los que la conocían, ella era un sol que con ternura y mucha paciencia, podía derretir incluso a un gigante de hielo, prueba de ello era la forma en la que justamente estaba abrazando al rubio en esos momentos.

—Sería buena idea que te fueras ya —comentó el hombre para romper el silencio y es que por más que interiormente deseara que aquella Weasley siguiera ahí, la parte lógica de su cabeza le recordaba que le doblaba la edad a esa rubia terca. Victoire era por mucho todo aquello que él jamás había querido, empezando por ser parte de una familia de traidores de la sangre, pasando por ser una leona de cabeza dura y terminando como una buena samaritana que con su simple presencia le alegraba la vida a los demás. Esa rubia era todo lo opuesto a él, un polo opuesto a sus creencias, costumbres y gustos. Aun así, algo le decía que si ella tuviera unos años más, se dejaría seducir sin resistencia a aquella creciente atracción que iba aumentando con el paso del tiempo.

—Vendré a la hora de la comida, si lo encuentro aquí todavía, me veré obligada a sacarlo por las buenas o las malas —amenazó algo divertida, pero con mucha convicción. No, ella tampoco negaría que interiormente sus ganas de ayudar a aquel hombre habían mutado en algo más que bien podía definir como obsesión. Y se convencía de que era una obsesión, porque por idealista que fuera, era difícil incluso para ella, aceptar que le atraía Draco Malfoy. No se decidía si era culpa de su buen ver, su elegante madurez o quizás solo la curiosidad de conocer al hombre que se ocultaba detrás de la mascara. Los sangre limpia, y especialmente aquellos que habían pertenecido a Slytherin, tenía una fama de ser de lo peor. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que detrás de aquella imagen que vendían al mundo, había personas leales, cálidas y capases de amar de una forma que pocos podrían comprender. ¿Como lo sabía? Pues no lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo y en su obstinación, había decidido que quería que fuera con aquel hombre que bien podría ser su padre. El señor Malfoy era tan diferente a todo lo que ella siempre había conocido y esa era una razón más para dejarse llevar por aquel magnetizo y esa curiosidad que siempre la había distinguido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo él al final, esbozando apenas media sonrisa de esas que cada vez era menos común ver en él.

—Hasta la próxima, señor —se despidió sonriente la rubia, estrechándolo por un instante más en sus brazos y regalando otro beso en aquella rasposa mejilla—. No le haría mal de paso rasurarse —agregó divertida, entusiasta y con todas esas cualidades que la distinguían, alejándose finalmente para cruzar la oficina cual sirena en un desierto, radiante.

—También tendré eso en cuenta —concedió él, mirándola solo por un segundo más, para volver a sumergirse en su trabajo de siempre. No, aquel momento no cambiaba nada en su rutina, ni aunque el dolor de su pecho se hubiera agudizado. El patriarca Malfoy no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar sus protocolos, pero admitía que con mayor intención seguiría encerrado en aquella oficina hasta que Victoire Weasley apareciera como un rayo de luz colado por la ventana.


End file.
